


gone

by gaellesblunt



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, major character death sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaellesblunt/pseuds/gaellesblunt
Summary: a little angsty, grief and acceptance of death for our girl emily blunt ( i am truly sorry for this)
Relationships: Emily Blunt/Original Character(s), Emily Blunt/Reader





	gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byulsvrataski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulsvrataski/gifts).



> hi eheh, i hope you guys like this !! my back hurt writing this sooo .. nah jk .. leave a kudos and a comment if you want !! i hope y'all have a great day !! - nina

_**I thought that you'd remember, but it seems that you forgot** _  
_**I** _ _**t's hard for me to blame you when you were already lost  
** _ _**Oh, yeah** _ __ _**I'm tired of always waiting** _  
_**Oh, yeah, yeah** _  
_**I see you changed your number, that's why you don't get my calls** _  
_**I gave you all of me, now you don't wanna be involved** _  
_**Oh, yeah, yeah** _  
_**I really gotta face it** _  
_**Oh, yeah, yeah** _

Numb was all she could feel, if you even count feeling numb that is. Oh how she longed for your touch, how you held her every cry, laugh and giggle she had; every kiss on her shoulder before you both slept on the unmade bed in her apartment; how she used to look at your eyes on the mirror whenever she used to get ready for work and shooting, you used to wink at her with those beautiful eyes of yours, always so soft and warm, not once did it make her feel uncomfortable. 

Oh how did she long to hear your voice; that voice that used to greet her every morning, afternoon and night; the voice that used to sing and screech to your favourite songs in broad daylight and the voice that used to sing her sweet, soft songs so she could sleep. Oh how she missed the soft voice that would rant about everything and nothing; the one that would jump from talking about cats, to coffee, to the rose bush she saw that morning, to how you saw her eyes glimmer under the sunlight and so on. 

How she missed your lips; thought they were far from plump, they were still soft and pillowy. She remembered how she used to always tell you to wear chap-stick and stop biting your lip every once in a while so they aren't battered. As she expected every time, you didn't listen, you were very stubborn of course. 

She missed your hugs, after all they were just perfect; you had the perfect hugs for perfect times. She loved how she fit perfectly and snugly in your arms, so perfectly that she gave you her trust of not letting her go. 

And like one big joke, it turns out one of you lets go. 

_**I just wanna be the one** _  
_**But to you we're already done** _  
_**Tell me, why'd you have to hit and run me?** _  
_**Now I'm all alone,** _ _**cryin** _ _**' ugly** _  
_**You broke my heart just for fun** _  
_**Took my love and just left me numb** _  
_**Now it's eight in the morning** _  
_**Hate in the morning (All because of you)** _

Oh she remembered that day like it was yesterday. You tried cheering her up after a hard day on the phone, with you being the dumbass you are, you were on the phone with her while you were waiting for the pedestrian light to go green so you could visit her on set. She had to be extra stubborn that day too, arguing that you didn't have to come at eight in the evening to bring her some sweet goods and some snacks and cuddles. Oh and of course you had to argue back, sprinting towards the lines after you saw the light go green. 

As you two bickered back and forth, an incompetent, drunk driver suddenly sped through, ignoring the car horns and the shouts the other drivers were giving him. 

Of course you had to be the only one sprinting hurriedly. 

_**Another story that's sad and true** _  
_**I** _ _**can feel the pain, can you?  
** _ _**Hate to see you with someone new** _ ****  
_**I'll put a curse on her and you** _  
_**Ain't no looking back, now you're dead and gone** _  
_**My love is gone too** _

As you continued to argue with your wife, back and forth bickering turned to a full on argument over the phone. She could recall that she had mistakenly mentioned about the one time her co-actress flirted with you, and you groaning and tried to put out the fire but all she did was put more gas onto it. 

After that, all she could remember was you gasping then a loud crash over the static. She remembered standing up from her seat in her trailer as she lounged with her cast members and friends, yelling for you to answer. 

Of course you didn't, after all you were sprawled over the asphalt as cars moved around you, blood gushing out from your head as you were passed out on the road, to the naked eye your body seemed like a tossed ragdoll. Emily's voice could be heard from the phone, which flew away from your grasped a few seconds after the impact. 

Of course you didn't answer, but the paramedics and the doctors did for you. 

_**All my love is gone and the hate is gone** _  
_**I'm standing all alone** _  
_**And I'm searching for something** _  
_**But I can't feel nothing** _  
_**I've packed my bags and go on** _  
_**This don't feel like home** _  
_**Too much on this foreign road, I feel so used** _  
_**How am I supposed to live without you? I refuse (Yeah** _

In all honesty, she didn't want to leave you all alone in the hospital. She remembered sprinting towards the hospital the same time you were being sprinted in by the paramedics. Oh she remembered how her hands clasped onto yours, the way you smiled softly as to reassure her you were okay, you even let her dig your fingernails into your hand so she knew you would be okay. 

Oh how she remembered the soft words that left your lips before you entered the operation room, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm a tough cookie remember?" 

She smiled at the attempt to cheer her up, even when in pain, you still cared about _her_ wellbeing, something almost no other people have done with her. 

Thankfully the surgery was alright, you lived in the end and that was good enough for her. They also caught the drunkard who hit and ran you over, she was more than thankful for that. 

But of course, all things come to an end after all. 

_**Am I the story that's sad and true?** _  
_**I can feel the pain, can you?** _  
_**You had to be the one to let me down to colour me blue** _  
_**Hate to see you with someone new** _  
_**I'll put a curse on her and you** _  
_**Ain't no looking back, now you're dead and gone** _  
_**My love is gone too** _

Now here she is, standing over your grave as the fresh spring flowers bloomed and the soft summer breeze whipped her hair off her face. It's been a week since your entombment, a few days since she's moved out of your shared house, and certain a few hours since she'd continued crying over your sudden death.

But more importantly, it's been a good few weeks since your last goodbye to her.

Once again, like one big fucking joke. Of all the things you had to endure, it was a piece of scrap metal embedded onto your heart. It turned out that the surgeon missed the piece of metal since it was so far into your heart, even the echocardiogram couldn't even read it. The doctors did everything they could to get rid of it, of course given the due time before the puncture wound ruptures and fills your lungs with blood. 

Everyone tried finding a heart donor, they even contacted hospitals from different countries just for a single heart. But sadly, time has run out as they finally found the heart. Not only did they find the organ, but they also found your lungs halfway filled with blood as your torso was cut open on the operating table. 

Oh how she remembered screaming so loudly in those hospital corridors that some people mistook her raw emotions as acting, not noticing it until she felt lightheaded and fell onto the hospital floors. Only did she wake after a few dreadful hours, she sat up searching for your warm eyes and open arms, but all that greeted her were the sad smiles of friends and family. She remembered the conversation you both had before the day of the operation, one that she didn't realize would become true.

~~~~

_"Just in case I don't make it," Emily glared at you so hard her eyes burned fast._

_"Don't say that. You'll live and we'll both buy your grandmother's house and we can let our kids play around the willow tree you used to play with when you were a kid."_

_You chuckled softly at that, you eyes stared at the ceiling as your thoughts scrambled trying to form a word._

_Emily sat by the bed and grasped your arm, her brows furrowed as her thoughts rampaged through her train of thought, each winding up the train until it could go at its fastest rate._

_"Penny for your thoughts? I feel like there's something you're not telling me."_

_You just smiled at her and sighed, taking both of your clasped hands and bringing it to your lips._

_"I love you, I love you more than all the stars in the skies combined. I love you like how the moon loves the sun, i love you like how a moth gets drawn to the fiery light of a flame. I love you, remember that okay?"_

_Tears slowly cascaded down Emily's face as she chuckled, leaning into you as she captured your lips into a sweet liplock, you could still taste the fresh tears falling from her eyes._

_"You're scaring me, y'know." You caress her cheek bone with the back of your hand, chuckling softly as you gave her a kiss on the forehead._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."_

_She sat leaned into your touch and cuddled to your side when you scooted over for her to join you. Her head rest snugly on your chest, where she could feel your heartbeat and the soft hum of that song by that one korean-australian artist._

_"I love you too." She whispered before falling into a deep slumber with her in your arms._

_~~~~_

She remembered the way you smiled as, ironically, she sat at the very stool that she sat back when you were resting on this very bed. She swore she could still smell your faint smell on the pillows, the way your heartbeat's rhythm tapped against her ear and you caressing her hair. Once again tearing up, curling up and hugging the pillow you rested your head in one last time as she wept and wept until she couldn't that day. 

Of course, you had to die from a small piece of metal than from a full blown impact of a hit and run. Isn't that ironic? 

_**All my love is gone (Go-o-o-o-o-o-one)** _  
_**All my love is gone, gone, gone, gone (Go-o-o-o-o-o-one)** _  
_**All my love is gone (Go-o-o-o-o-o-one)** _  
_**All my love is gone** _  
_**Now** _ _**you're dead and gone** _

The smell of fresh lilies and forget-me-nots embedded and imprinted into the soft, moist summer air, in her arms were your favourite scented candles; the ones you would always light up whenever she had a bad day and just wanted to cuddle with you on the couch as you watched your favourite show. She sighed, placing down the forget-me-nots near the tombstone, resting the small glass candle by the tree roots as she set herself down next to the marble box. 

She rest her head on the tree trunk, sighs left her lips and floated in the air as she stared on the leaves of the willow tree. Her eyes grew dark as her eyelids fluttered, humming the certain song you used to dance to as she reminisced to the time you told her about your favourite willow tree and how you used to climb it with your brothers and sisters back when you were in your teens. 

She remembered visiting it once; she basked on the look on your face when the swing was still intact. Even after all the years of not visiting, you seemed to remember how to get to the willow tree without getting splashed by the small river like the back of your hand. 

Taking the lighter you had on your pocket the day of the accident, she lit up the small candle and watched as the flames danced in delight, slight smoke coming up as it disappeared into the wind. 

"I miss you, y'know. I miss your hugs and your cuddles and oh god your kisses. I absolutely miss them, but of course now the only kiss I'll ever get from you is in my dreams." 

To any other person, it looked like a normal candle being burned. But to Emily, it looked like the flame was you, dancing around to make her feel like you were still there, still watching over here like you always did. 

Finally she stood up from her place by the willow trunk, she smiled, racking away any negative thoughts she had. She knew you were happy where you were, reunited with your mother and father at the afterlife, smiling and drinking all the tea you could have wanted as you continued to strum your guitar into the light. She grinned into the wind, her arms flinging away as she seemed to embrace the now strong, but still fresh spring wind.

The wind blew slightly a bit stronger as she breathed in the fresh air, she spun in slow circles, feeling the cool blow of the wind before she grinned to herself, still humming the song softly. Only this time, it was out of acceptance and love. 

_**All my love is gone** _

_**Now you're dead and gone.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _ ****


End file.
